Rooftop Romance Chapter 2
by Ikenai Taiyo
Summary: Aleshi finally gets her first kiss, but what happens after that?


"Aleshi! What're you doing here?!" was his response.  
"Long story. So, anything on the arrancar yet?" I asked, climbing over the ledge and plopping down next to Toushirou.  
"Nothing yet. I just hope that school won't be as horrible as it was today." He sighed.  
"It'll be fine, once you get used to everything." I said.  
"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to it."  
I laughed and punched him lightly in the arm. He gave me a confused look, and then lightly pushed my head to the side. I punched him in the arm again, and he pushed my head again. I hugged him and kissed his cheek again, not knowing what else to do. I felt his face flush and giggled.  
"You blush so easily." I laughed, pulling away.  
"I bet I could make you blush easier than that." He mumbled.  
"I bet you can't." I retorted.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, really."  
OH DEAR LORD! WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND KISS ALREADY?!  
Perfect. My wrist band was acting up again.  
I closed my eyes and sighed.  
What now?  
Just shut up! I can't take you two anymore! You're too lovey dovey! It's sickening!  
"Ai-chan? Is something wrong?" Toushirou asked.  
"My wrist band is being bitchy. Hold on a sec." I sighed.  
I'm not being bitchy! I'm being…being…damn it! I'm NOT being bitchy!  
I grumbled under my breath and sighed. This thing was really starting to get annoying. I wish I could get rid of it…  
I heard that!  
Heard what?  
"Aleshi?" Toushirou said.  
"Yeah?" I replied, not opening my eyes.  
"What are we going to do about that bet?" he asked.  
"I dunno. What do you think we should do about it?" I replied.  
"This."  
I opened my eyes to give him a questioning look. He was suddenly very close. I blushed a deep red. He already won the bet, so…why was he getting closer? I could feel his breath on my face now, making me blush even more if that were possible.  
I tried to say something but couldn't. My heart rate shot up and my breathing became slower. I leaned back a little. I didn't know what to do.  
Let him kiss you so you two will shut up!  
Sh-shut up!  
Then I felt it. His cool lips against mine. After a few moments, I closed my eyes and kissed him back. After dating for such a long time, we finally have our first kiss!  
Toushirou tilted his head to the side slightly and put his hand on the back of my neck. I forgot to breathe for a moment. I was way too surprised still.  


We finally pulled away, with me still blushing. Toushirou smirked and chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" I asked angrily.  
"You're face. You blushed." He smirked.  
I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he so damn proud of? Then I remembered something. I grinned evilly and giggled slightly. Toushirou looked at me, slightly confused. I stopped giggling and smirked.  
"So, this is special, ne?" I asked.  
"What do you mean?" he replied.  
"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that you always told me you wanted our first kiss to be special. Now, we just had our first kiss on a roof, waiting for trouble. Special, ne?" I teased.  
He blushed and looked annoyed. He looked away for a minute, and I felt bad about teasing him. I was about to say something when he interrupted me.  
"Of course this is special." Toushirou said, "I couldn't imagine anything better."  
I couldn't contain my laughter. I've never heard him say anything like that before! It was just…too funny! Yes, it was sweet, but still…  
I kept laughing and he got more annoyed. I clutched my sides and tears formed at the corner of my eyes. I heard Toushirou grumbled something and tried to calm down. I wiped my eyes and began to breathe normally. He still looked really annoyed.  
"Gomene…Toushirou. I just…thought that was funny." I breathed.  
"Hmph." He said.  
"Aw, c'mon! I said sorry!" I said, hugging him tightly.  
Toushirou crossed his arms and looked down at me. I looked up into his eyes, trying to look sweet and innocent. He blushed slightly and looked away. I sighed and let go of him. Sometimes he could be such a pain in the ass, but, that's why I love him.


End file.
